infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Na rozstaju
Na rozstaju – czwarta misja wątku głównego w inFamous: Second Son. Zostaje ona automatycznie zainicjowana po opuszczeniu długiego domu w poprzedniej misji. Opis Bracia Rowe jadą do Seattle, w celu odnalezienia szefowej DOZ, Brooke Augustine. Przebieg W trasie Reggie jedzie radiowozem przez Scully Trail, będąc w towarzystwie swojego młodszego brata. *'Delsin': Dobra, wszystko sobie rozkminiłem. Stary, wbijamy do miasta, i pompujemy się do oporu wszystkimi możliwymi mocami jak leci. Zahaczamy o Space Needle. Zawsze chciałem tam wpaść. A potem ratujemy naszych. *'Reggie': Wiesz, że jak się "wbijemy", to miasto będzie chciało nas... no wiesz, wybić? *'Delsin': Co to za pieprzenie? *'Reggie': Po prostu. W Seattle mieszka pół miliona ludzi, którzy nie tolerują bioterrorystów. Spodziewasz się wylewnego przyjęcia? Jeżeli karma Delsina jest na poziomie obrońcy, to będzie usiłował przekonać brata do swych altruistycznych intencji. *'Delsin': Nie, ale ja będę inny niż tamci. Będę czynił dobro, będę ratował ludziom życie! Będę jak Super Man. Będę uzdrawiał chorych... *'Reggie': Tak, herosie... Myślisz że padną przed tobą? Delsin zapada w ciszę. *'Reggie': Obudź się. 250px|thumb|Reggie rozmawia z Delsinem w samochodzie. Reggie stara się pocieszyć swojego brata. *'Reggie': Hej, dobra, nie przejmuj się. Naprawimy cię. Znajdziemy jakiś lek. *'Delsin': "Lek"?! *'Reggie': Strzelanie dymem z palców nie jest normalne, stary. *'Delsin': Przestań, to nie oznacza, że ja potrzebuję jakiegoś lekarstwa na tę waszą normalność? Van Gogh nie był "normalny". Gandhi nie był "normalny". *'Reggie': Jasne, ale ludzie nie bali się Gandhiego, tak? Za to bioterrorystów owszem. Bo są niebezpieczni. *'Delsin': Stereotypowe pierdoły... Reggie nagle hamuje. *'Reggie': Uważaj, uważaj... *'Delsin': Oż, kur... 250px|thumb|Reggie zatrzymuje wóz przed blokadą DOZ. Bracia dostrzegają na drodze rozwaloną blokadę DOZ-owców. *'Reggie': Szlag. *'Delsin': No to... Dalej popylamy z buta. Delsin wychodzi z samochodu. *'Reggie': Co... z but...? Gdzie idziesz? Hej! Reggie wkrótce wychodzi za nim. *'Reggie': Pięknie. Postój 250px|thumb|Delsin i Reggie idą w stronę zdewastowanej blokady DOZ. Delsin napawa się widokiem zdewastowanej blokady. *'Delsin': O żeż ty w mordę, widzisz to, co ja? *'Reggie': Słuchaj, jeżeli naszły cię jakieś wątpliwości, to ja... *'Delsin': Żartujesz sobie? To coś pięknego! *'Reggie': Jarasz się zniszczeniem? *'Delsin': Stary, przecież oni się bronili. Blokadę rozstawiono, by ich zaatakować. *'Reggie': No bo to bioterroryści. *'Delsin': Na szczęście ich nie powstrzymała. Ja też bym sobie z nią poradził. Jeżeli Delsin zacznie wymachiwać łańcuchem i niszczyć samochody, Reggie zwróci jemu uwagę. *'Reggie': Ty tak serio? To miejsce jest już chyba dostatecznie zniszczone. *'Delsin': Jest, ale nie przez dym. Muszę oznaczyć terytorium. Delsin spostrzega różowe wiązki neonu, wypalone za sprawą Abigail Walker. *'Delsin': Rany, to jest jakieś postapokaliptyczne Las Vegas. Ciekawe, czy ta moc występuje w innych kolorach. 250px|thumb|Delsin zbliża się do pierwszego przekaźnika rdzenia. Protagonista zauważa na swej drodze tajemnicze urządzenie. *'Delsin': To chyba statek matka... Delsin podchodzi do niego i absorbuje jego energię. W rezultacie Delsin unosi się nieznacznie w powietrze, podczas gdy jego organizm wykształca w sobie nową moc. Przewodnik doświadcza wizji, na której wystrzeliwuje z dłoni dymne pociski. Po jej zakończeniu, protagonista odzyskuje kontrolę nad swym ciałem. *'Reggie': Jezu, Delsin... Żyjesz? *'Delsin': Czy żyję? Mało powiedziane, stary. Chyba nauczyłem się nowej sztuczki. Zza przekaźnika rdzeniowego odlatuje dron śledzący, zasilany odłamkiem. Delsin wystrzeliwuje pierwszy dymny pocisk. *'Delsin': Tak. Nowa. 250px|thumb|Delsin zestrzeliwuje drona śledzącego. Przy użyciu swej nowej mocy, protagonista zestrzeliwuje urządzenie. *'Delsin': O tak. Nowej i to lepszej. *'Reggie': Delsin, to nie jest ulepszenie, stary. Mamy rozwiązać problemy, które już masz, a nie mnożyć je. *'Delsin': Myślisz, że Augustine siedzi na tyłku i czeka sobie? Muszę się doładować, jeśli mam się zmierzyć z tą wredną zołzą. *'Reggie': Tego własnie wolałbym uniknąć. Może jest inny sposób na dobranie się do Augustine. *'Delsin': Inny sposób? O czym ty gadasz? *'Reggie': Mam parę znajomości w Seattle, okej? Na przykład w policji. Jak nam pomogą, to może... *'Delsin': Nie, nie, nie, nie. Tym razem nie będziesz dużym braciszkiem, który wszystko załatwi. To nie twój problem do rozwiązania, tylko mój. Nagle z oddali rozbrzmiewa głos kobiety. *'Kobieta': Halo, jest tam ktoś? Słyszycie mnie? *'Delsin': Patrz, idealnie. Chcesz naprawdę komuś pomóc? Wybaw tę damę z opałów. *'Reggie': To nie... *'Kobieta': Halo, proszę pana! 250px|thumb|Delsin posyła Reggiego do uciemiężonej kobiety. Reggie ostatecznie postanawia zbadać źródło zamieszania. *'Reggie': Dobra, okej, idziemy razem, no już. *'Delsin': O nie, nie, nie, nie. Sam się baw w superglinę, okej? A ja cię potem jakoś dogonię. *'Reggie': Dobra, ale masz nigdzie nie łazić i, na litość boską, niczego nie dotykaj. Delsin przedrzeźnia brata i odrzuca jego polecenia. *'Delsin': Już ja sobie dotknę... wszystkiego. A jak... Protagonista przygląda się zestrzelonemu dronowi. *'Delsin': Kandydat numer jeden. 250px|thumb|Delsin wchłania odłamek ze zniszczonego drona. Przewodnik podchodzi do urządzenia i absorbuję energię zasilającego go odłamka. *'Delsin': Okej, zaczyna mi się podobać. Delsin rusza przed siebie, gdzie odnajduje kolejne trzy drony. *'Delsin': Są nawet słodkie, ale trzeba je zniszczyć. Dwa z nich znajdują się w powietrzu, a ostatni przylega do ściany. *'Delsin': Skoro nie chcą wylądować, to muszę je sam strącić. Mężczyzna jednak zauważa, iż nie jest w stanie wystrzelić kolejnego dymnego pocisku, ze względu na brak energii. *'Delsin': Ej, stary, korzystałem z tego. Może by tak uzupełnić zapas dymu? Mógłbym uszczknąć nieco dymu z tych fur. 250px|thumb|Delsin uzupełnia swój zapas dymu. Delsin podchodzi do zniszczonego samochodu i wchłania wydobywający się z niego dym. *'Delsin': Dobrze jest. Protagonista wystrzeliwuje kolejny dymny pocisk. *'Delsin': O tak, to powinno pomóc. Delsin zestrzeliwuje następnego drona. *'Delsin': Mam ochotę znowu poczuć to mrowienie. I wchłania jago energię. *'Delsin': No proszę, jak dotrzemy do miasta, będę wypatrywał tych maszynek. Po zebraniu wszystkich czterech odłamków, Delsin odbiera telefon od Reggie'go. *'Reggie': Hej, Delsin, jesteś mi potrzebny. *'Delsin': Stary, nie uwierzysz, co tak pikało. *'Reggie': Dawaj tu do mnie, dobra? Mam tu autobus pełen ludzi z organizacji humanitarnej. Jeśli Delsin będzie się ociągać, Reggie zacznie go ponaglać. *'Delsin': Ruchy, stary, jesteś mi potrzebny. 250px|thumb|Delsin zbliża się do betonowej blokady przed autobusem. Delsin dociera na miejsce, gdzie zastaje autobus, na drodze którego stoją betonowe bariery. *'Reggie': Próbowałem ich przekonać, żeby opuścili autobus, ale oni za nic nie chcą zostawiać lekarstw. *'Delsin': No to... Powiedz im, żeby zaczekali. Zaraz im pomogę. *'Reggie': Delsin! Wiem, o czym myślisz. Nie rób tego! *'Delsin': Zniszczyłem chmarę niebieskich pikających robotów, to i z autobusem dam sobie radę. Delsin idzie w kierunku betonowych barier i usiłuje je zestrzelić dymnymi pociskami, niestety, bez skutku. *'Delsin': To zajmie wieczność. Musi być szybszy sposób. 250px|thumb|Delsin korzysta z żarowego pocisku do przepuszczenia autobusu. Protagoniście otwiera się dostęp do ulepszeń mocy. Delsin wykorzystuje cztery odłamki do nabycia potężniejszego, żarowego pocisku. Przewodnik wykorzystuje nową zdolność do zniszczenia barier. *'Delsin': Nikt. Mnie. Nie powstrzyma. *'Reggie': Delsin, zabroniłem ci tego... *'Delsin': Sorry, Reggie, ale polubiłem siebie w roli superbohatera. *'Reggie': Delsin, ja nie... *'Delsin': A, coś przerwało. Chyba niechcący cię wyciszyłem. Przed autobusem stają kolejne przeszkody, z którymi szybko rozprawia się Delsin. *'Delsin': Dobra, wydaje mi się, że droga wolna. Walimy prosto do Seattle. Ukazana jest scena z wnętrza autobusu, za którego kółkiem siedzi zaniepokojony Reggie. Mężczyzna nerwowo korzysta ze swojego telefonu komórkowego. Do drzwi autobusu podchodzi Delsin. *'Delsin': Reggie... otwieraj, jedziemy. 250px|thumb|Reggie dzwoni do Delsina. Reggie jednak nie otwiera drzwi, a zamiast tego, dzwoni do swojego brata. *'Delsin': Nie, no bez jaj. Zdezorientowany Delsin odbiera połączenie. *'Delsin': Halo? *'Reggie': Hej, Delsin, mamy tutaj problem. Część pasażerów widziała niestety, jak używasz mocy, żeby oczyścić drogę. *'Delsin': No i? *'Reggie': No i... boją się ciebie. *'Delsin': Co? *'Reggie': Mówiłem ci, że tutaj bioterroryści... nie są lubiani. 250px|thumb|Delsin spogląda na pasażerów. Delsin spogląda na pasażerów. *'Delsin': Znaczy że co, nie pozwolą mi wsiąść i posadzić tyłka gdzieś z tyłu autobusu? *'Reggie': Nie, nie chcą, żebyś ty wsiadł. Nie chcą cię tutaj widzieć. Jak ty wsiądziesz, oni wysiądą. Delsin agresywnie uderza ręką w drzwi autobusu. *'Delsin': Wali mnie to, niech idą z buta! Myślą, że nie rozwalę tych drzwi? *'Reggie': Nawet nie próbuj. Ci ludzie nigdy nie widzieli czegoś podobnego. Nic na to nie poradzę. Jeden z pasażerów zaczyna się niecierpliwić i prosi Reggie'go o odjazd. *'Pasażer': Proszę pana, on chce wsiąść. Jedźmy już! *'Reggie': Zaraz, proszę o spokój! Reggie wraca do rozmowy z bratem. *'Reggie': Słuchaj, przewiozę ich przez most i po ciebie wrócę, okej? To mi zajmie pięć minut. 250px|thumb|Delsin ustępuje pasażerom. Delsin patrzy na swojego starszego brata z żalem, jednak ustępuje pasażerom. *'Reggie': Przykro mi stary, nie mogę cię wpuścić. Pięć minut... Bracia dochodzą do porozumienia, a Delsin przepuszcza Reggie'go. Autobus odjeżdża, pozostawiając Delsina na własną rękę. *'Reggie': Dobra, słuchaj. Włącz GPS w telefonie na wypadek, gdybyśmy się rozdzielili. *'Delsin': O, że niby teraz? Delsin zgodnie z sugestią brata włącza GPS w swoim telefonie, a w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu uwidacznia się mapa. Starcie w tunelu 250px|thumb|Delsin przed tunelem. Delsin idzie zgodnie z kierunkiem trasy autobusu. Przed wjazdem do tutejszego tunelu widoczne są ślady aktywności mocy wideo Eugene'a Simsa. Po chwili rozbrzmiewa powiadomienie o zamknięciu pobliskiego mostu 520. *'Powiadomienie': Uwaga: zgodnie z nakazem DOZ, most 520 zostanie wkrótce zamknięty. Wszyscy kierowcy oraz piesi proszeni są o natychmiastowe opuszczenie jego terenu. *'Delsin': Brzmi jak przydatna informacja. Reggie dzwoni do Delsina, jednakże jego połączenie jest pełne zakłóceń i szumów. *'Reggie': Delsin, muszę pomóc pracownikom... DOZ... szukają... ewakuację miasta. *'Delsin': Reggie, jesteś tam? Co jest grane... halo? 250px|thumb|Delsin napotyka szabrownika. Delsin wchodzi do tunelu, w którym jest pełno porzuconych samochodów. Protagonista dostrzega za jednym z nich mężczyznę. *'Delsin': Ej! Ej! Trzeba pomóc coś? Szabrownik zauważa przepływający przez ręce Delsina dym. *'Szabrownik': O w mordę! Bioterrorysta. Ej! To jeden z mutantów! *'Delsin': Człowieku... Szabrownik wystrzeliwuje z pistoletu. *'Delsin': Łoł! Nie, nie, nie, nie! Delsin przyjmuje na siebie dwa strzały i pada na ziemię. Po chwili jednak energia dymu zaczyna goić odniesione rany. *'Delsin': Ta szybka regeneracja jest cudowna. 250px|thumb|Delsin po regeneracji w tunelu. Delsin korzysta z dymnego doskoku, aby stanąć na nogi. Szabrownicy po chwili go zauważają. *'Szabrownik 1': O, widziałeś to? *'Szabrownik 2': Jakim cudem żyje? *'Szabrownik 1': Zabij go jeszcze raz! Delsin odpowiada na okrzyki szabrowników. Treść tego komunikatu jest zależna od poziomu jego karmy. W trakcie starcia ponownie rozbrzmiewa kolejne powiadomienie o zamknięciu mostu. *'Powiadomienie': Uwaga: zgodnie z nakazem DOZ, most 520 zostanie wkrótce zamknięty. Wszyscy kierowcy oraz piesi proszeni są o natychmiastowe opuszczenie jego terenu. 250px|thumb|Delsin walczy z szabrownikami w tunelu. Szabrownicy toczą batalię z przewodnikiem. *'Szabrownik 1': Znajdź se swój samochód, te są nasze. *'Szabrownik 2': Nie boję się ciebie, mutancie! *'Szabrownik 1': Już po nim, jest sam. *'Szabrownik 2': Pokaż mu, kto rządzi w tym tunelu! *'Delsin': Od teraz - ja. Po wyeliminowaniu większości nieprzyjaciół, jeden z szabrowników odkłada swój karabin na ziemię. *'Szabrownik': Dobra, dobra, poddaję się! Nie rób mi krzywdy. 250px|thumb|Wybór losu szabrownika. W tym momencie, Delsin musi zdecydować między obezwładnieniem poddającego się szabrownika (link=), lub bezwzględnym wykończeniem go (link=). Po rozprawieniu się z napastnikami, ogłoszone zostaje ostatnie wezwanie do ewakuacji. 250px|thumb|Delsin doznaje kontaktu z chmurą dymu w tunelu. *'Powiadomienie': Uwaga: zgodnie z nakazem DOZ, most 520 zostanie wkrótce zamknięty. Do wszystkich kierowców i pieszych: to ostatnie wezwanie do ewakuacji. Delsin idzie przez siebie. Nagle rozbrzmiewa znaczny hałas, a do protagonisty zbliża się gęsta chmura dymu. *'Delsin': O, to będzie skucha. Na szczęście Delsin utrzymuje się na swoich nogach. *'Delsin': Co się stało, do cholery? W obliczu tego incydentu, przewodnik ponownie usiłuje skontaktować się ze swoim bratem. *'Delsin': Reggie! Cholera, odpowiedz! 250px|thumb|Delsin wychodzi na most 520. Delsin wychodzi na drugą stronę tunelu, a jego oczom ukazują się ruiny mostu 520. *'Delsin': O. Mój. Boże. To... to był most? Z miejsca zdarzenia odlatują dwa śmigłowce bojowe i lecą w kierunku Seattle. *'Delsin': Idę po ciebie, Reggie. Pozbawiony dodatkowych opcji, protagonista postanawia przebić się przez zdewastowany most. Przechadzka mostem 520 Delsin zeskakuje z wyżej ustawionej części mostu na niższą. Znajdujący się przed nim fragment mostu coraz bardziej się zawala, jednakże nie na tyle, aby Delsin mógł się do niego dostać. Na szczęście przewodnika, odnajduje on na swojej drodze kolejny przekaźnik rdzeniowy. *'Delsin': No dalej, przekaźniku, czyń cuda. 250px|thumb|Delsin wykonuje pierwszy wyskok z samochodu. Podobnie jak ostatnio, Delsin wchłania jego energię i doświadcza krótkiej wizji, przedstawiającą nowo poznaną zdolność. Protagonista zyskuje Wyskok z samochodu, zdolność umożliwiającą wybijanie się z samochodów na znaczne wysokości. *'Delsin': Warto spróbować. Delsin wchodzi na pobliskie auto i wykorzystuje jego spaliny, aby wystrzelić się w powietrze i przedostać na wyższą część mostu. *'Delsin': Dobra, tak trzymać. Protagonista idzie przed siebie i wyczuwa kolejne wstrząsy. *'Delsin': Haha, okej, okej... spokojnie. Przewodnik schodzi na kolejny fragment mostu, gdzie odnajduje kolejne porzucone dwuślady. Ponownie wykorzystuje jeden z nich, aby wybić się w górę i przedostać na wyższą część konstrukcji. Tam odnajduje kolejny przekaźnik rdzenia, którego energię tradycyjnie wchłania, zyskując przy tym nową zdolność - Dymny odrzut. 250px|thumb|Delsin wchłania energię drugiego przekaźnika na moście. Protagonista wykorzystuje tę moc do pokonywania dziur w stale zawalającym się moście. Po chwili, Delsin odbiera połączenie telefoniczne od Betty. Przebieg tej rozmowy jest zależny od przebiegu ich ostatniej rozmowy w długim domu (która z kolei była zależna od jego pierwszego wyboru karmicznego). Delsin przedostaje się na kolejny fragment mostu, który szybko zaczyna ulegać wstrząsom. W efekcie, znajdujące się na nim samochody zjeżdżają w stronę Delsina. *'Delsin': Weź się w garść! Przewodnikowi udaje się jednak przebić przez pojazdy. *'Delsin': Trzymaj się, Delsin. Już prawie ci się udało. 250px|thumb|Delsin korzysta z Dymnego odrzutu. Mężczyzna staje przed szeroką rozpadliną, którą pokonuje przy pomocy kombinacji różnych mocy nawigacyjnych, jak na przykład połączeniu dymnego doskoku z szybowaniem. Delsin ląduje na fragmencie mostu, który zaczyna się powoli zawalać. Przewodnik jednak w porę z niego zeskakuje i kontynuuje swoją przechadzkę. Kolejna część konstrukcji ulega całkowitemu zatopieniu. *'Delsin': Cholera, most z piekła rodem. Na szczęście Delsin spostrzega na tafli wody kilka ostałych platform. Przewodnik wykorzystuje je, aby przedostać się do kolejnych pozostałości po moście. Stamtąd protagonista przebija się przez kolejne fragmenty mostu 520. 250px|thumb|Delsin spostrzega ześlizgujący się autobus. Na końcu jednego z nich dostrzega wywrócony autobus, ten sam, w którym znajdował się Reggie i ludzie z organizacji humanitarnej. *'Delsin': O Boże, autobus... Reggie! Delsin rusza w kierunku pojazdu. Ratunek Mimo starań przewodnika, pojazd ześlizguje się i wpada do wody. *'Delsin': REGGIE! Delsin dociera do końca i z bólem patrzy na zatopiony autobus. 250px|thumb|Delsin rozgląda się za bratem na moście 520. Jego uwagę przyciąga natomiast zawalające się ruiny mostu, na których znajduje się Reggie. Brat Delsina wyrywa przed siebie i usiłuje przedostać się na pobliską platformę. Szeryfowi nie udaje się na niej wylądować i chwyta się jej lewą ręką. Delsin rusza z pomocą, wykorzystując tutejsze pozostałości, dzięki którym dociera do brata. *'Reggie': Delsin! Pomóż mi. Delsin wykorzystuje dymny doskok, aby przedostać się na platformę. Przewodnik jednak nie śpieszy się z ratunkiem. *'Delsin': Kontuzja się odnowiła, co? *'Reggie': Delsin! *'Delsin': Dobra, dobra... chodź. 250px|thumb|Delsin wciąga brata na górę. Delsin podaje swojemu bratu prawą rękę. *'Reggie': Spoko. Reggie bezpiecznie wchodzi na platformę. *'Reggie': Dzięki za pomoc. *'Delsin': Zobacz. Delsin zwraca uwagę brata na zdewastowany most. *'Reggie': Łał, widzę, że coraz lepiej panujesz nad... symptomami. *'Delsin': Tak. W zasadzie jedynym minuesem jest to, że... Delsin zapada w chwilową ciszę, jednak nie odnajduje żadnych negatywów posiadania mocy. *'Delsin': Nie. Nie ma minusów. To jest po prostu zajebiste. 250px|thumb|Delsin i Reggie zastanawiają się nad swoim kolejnym ruchem w Queen Anne. Reggie natomiast zwraca uwagę Delsina na pobliski posterunek DOZ. *'Reggie': Mówisz? Zajebiste? A co powiesz na gości, którzy tak bardzo chcą ci zrobić kuku? Jebitne. To jest minus? Tak. Słuchaj, może damy jakoś radę przedostać się przez ich ochronę, bo nie jesteś normalnym bioterrorystą. Jesteś... *'Delsin': Normalnym? Czyli według ciebie "normalni" to są ci, których DOZ spędza jak owce na rzeź do laboratoriów. Nie, Reggie, nie jestem normalny. Widziałeś, co było na moście? Damy radę! *'Reggie': Tak... widziałem. Najpierw zobaczmy, czy uda nam się przekraść jakoś przez posterunki. Łatwiej byłoby poruszać się po mieście. *'Delsin': Okej, dobra, dobra... Zrobimy to po twojemu, dyskretnie. Z gotowym planem działania, Delsin i Reggie ruszają w kierunku posterunku DOZ. Konkluzja Delsin i Reggie zdołali dotrzeć do Seattle. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza misja w której zostały ukazane wszystkie cztery moce (różowe wiązki neonu, Wbite w drogę miecze wideo, Most zniszczony przez betonową moc Augustine, i oczywiście moc dymu Delsina. en:Parting of the Ways Kategoria:Misje w inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Misje fabularne